


A Whorl of Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luna’s giggle turns to a shriek as Ginny trips and topples them both to the bed.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	A Whorl of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from @verafranks on tumblr for christmas dinner & ginny/luna

Luna’s giggle turns to a shriek as Ginny trips and topples them both to the bed. Ginny groans, uncomfortably full of Christmas dinner with Luna’s boney hip digging into her stomach. Though the smell of the fresh radish earring dangling in front of her nose does help with the sudden nausea, it still makes her sit up quickly. Luna starts laughing again at her wrinkled nose. 

Thankfully, they don’t have to worry about noise tonight – Mr. Lovegood is still back at the Burrow, getting tipsy on Mum’s mulled wine. Ginny stands only for a moment, wobbling on her feet but able to shuck out of her robes easily enough. She helps Luna with the last of her robe clasps as well, not a bit surprised to find her completely nude underneath.

She’d known, of course, because Luna had made sure Ginny saw the flash of her bare arse just before heading out the bedroom door this morning. Then, of course, she’d been perfectly polite all through dinner and presents, not paying the barest attention to Ginny’s squirming. 

Luna uses her distraction to pull her back to bed, yanking her down until Ginny hovers on her elbows above her. In the lamplight her pale hair looks like curls of gold and just as irresistible to touch. Ginny winds her finger through one long curl and tugs gently just to see Luna smile dreamily up at her. 

Her kiss still tastes like homemade dirigible plum wine; for the first time all night Ginny can relax and finally put everything out of her head. 

Everything but Luna and her hands, one at her neck, winding through her hair, the other skimming down her back softly. Luna opens her mouth and Ginny licks in, sinking against her so they’re pressed skin to skin, breast to breast. That uncomfortable squirm of arousal she’s been trying to stave off all night finally blooms into heat between her legs. 

She breaks away to kiss at Luna’s cheek, her ear. “You’re a bloody tease, you are,” she mutters, leaning her weight hard on her girlfriend until she complains and pinches Ginny’s side. Luna takes advantage of Ginny’s weight shifting off her, turning them both with her legs around Ginny’s hips until Luna is suddenly perched on top. Her blue eyes razor-focus on Ginny’s for a moment before she softens again. 

“You liked it,” she laughs, emphasizing the point with a roll of her hips. And Ginny can’t argue, because she did, even if it stressed her out trying to hide her distraction from Mum’s discerning eye. Thankfully, halfway through opening presents Oliver got down on one knee in front of Percy, and all focus was on them for the rest of the night-

Luna grabs her attention again by running one of her orange-painted nails over Ginny’s breast, flicking a nipple and making Ginny gasp against her will. “You still like it?” she asks, that damned starry look in her eye. 

“Yeah,” Ginny croaks back, and pulls her down for another kiss. 

When Ginny opens her eyes again minutes later, the lamplight is dim and Luna’s ceiling is lit up with a glittering Milky Way of tiny, flickering stars. She tilts her head back as Luna trails kisses along her neck, a hand reaching down between Ginny’s legs and touching her feather-light. Legs parting, Ginny hums in appreciation as Luna settles, straddling one of her thighs, and presses her fingers through wet folds to gently circle her clit. 

Ginny turns her head to meet Luna for another kiss, drawing fingers over her back, the curve of her shoulder, reveling in the sensation of soft skin under her hands even as Luna falls into a rhythm. She hisses as the pressure increases, building from gentle strokes to using thumb and forefinger to pinch and roll her clit over and over. Even as sensation builds she becomes aware of a wet patch growing on her thigh – Luna rubbing up against her, harder when Ginny gasps her name. Ginny cranes her head, trying to catch her girlfriend’s mouth again, but Luna’s moving down, pressing kisses to her collarbone and breast. Wound up from the long day, her breath starts coming harder, and then Luna grazes teeth over her nipple. The heat between them builds and crests before Ginny even realises what’s happening, startling a long moan out of her as her thighs clamp around Luna’s hand.

It takes a long moment to get her breath back, and even then it’s to beg Luna to stop with her kitten licks against her nipple and the minute swirl of one finger around Ginny’s clit. 

The blond moves back to Ginny’s side and Ginny laughs when Luna grabs her hand and draws it down. 

“Impatient, huh?” she asks, but doesn’t give Luna time to answer before rubbing hard on her clit with two fingers. She gasps and Ginny breathes her in, plum wine and sweat and the hard clench of her walls as a fingers slips smoothly in, then another. 

She crooks them and moves, slowly building a rhythm. Luna presses closer with an arm over Ginny’s shoulders, her thighs parting to allow the leg Ginny presses between them. Ginny uses it for leverage to press her hand faster, driving her fingers into the spot that makes Luna squirm and cry wordlessly. 

Her breath starts coming in pants, voice pitching higher, and Ginny pulls her closer, relishing in the way they move together and how hard Luna’s nails are starting to dig into her back. 

When Luna pulls back and her eyes scrunch shut, Ginny knows she’s near the edge and slows, just enough to make Luna whimper. She bucks into Ginny’s hand, grinding down on her thigh; Ginny makes one slow circle of her clit with a thumb and presses the fingers inside her faster, with just enough pressure to tip her over the edge.

She loves watching her let go, how Luna writhes and bites at Ginny’s lips with an ecstasy neither of them can voice in these moments. 

Finally, she pulls her hand away. Luna doesn’t let her go completely, pressing kisses against her mouth again and again before she finally sighs and settles. 

The stars whirl slowly across the ceiling, chased by the occasional shooting star. Ginny sees them in a glance as she rolls on her back, one arm still around Luna, to grab her wand off the nightstand. She can do the cleaning spells silently by now, and a moment later she’s snuggling back into her girlfriend’s embrace. 

“‘Love you,” Luna says around a yawn. Ginny laughs, soft and quiet, before returning the sentiment. 

As their breath evens out into sleep, the lamplight flickers and dims into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
